It's Your Day
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: RokuNami week day 5: a day with you. It's Naminé's birthday, and she and Roxas celebrate together.


Dedicated to my friend, who helped create this little timeline.

Disclaimer: I can't bake to save my life, and I also don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Naminé woke to the smell of pancakes. Pancakes, eggs, and some kind of ham. Her stomach immediately growled and she sat up. It was 8:52 in the morning on a Saturday. Most importantly, she realized with a smile, it was her birthday.

She came into the kitchen to find her husband at the stove, watching the skillet in front of him carefully. Naminé slid her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back. "Good morning, Roxas."

He turned and wrapped one arm around her. "Good morning, Naminé. Happy birthday." Roxas smiled and kissed her briefly. "Go sit in your chair; the bacon is almost ready."

She peeked at the skillet to see unfamiliar strips of meat. Curious, she went to her chair, which her husband had decorated with blue ribbons and tied a ribbon to. "Roxas! You made waffles!"

He grinned over his shoulder, "I did! I thought you'd like them." Roxas came over a moment later, adding a plate of bacon to the table. Somehow, he had decorated her chair, cooked eggs and bacon, and made waffles. He'd also laid out a variety of toppings for them to try: sliced bananas, peanut butter, chocolate chips, raspberry jam, mixed berries, and of course syrup.

"Oh Roxas, you didn't have to…"

"It's your nineteenth birthday, of course I wanted to. Besides, it was fun." He added food to his plate, but before either took a bite, Naminé leaned over to kiss him again.

Several long, lingering moments later, she drew away. "My husband making me the perfect breakfast? It _must_ be my birthday. Thank you."

He smiled again, looking at her like she was home. That look always reminded her just how much he loved and trusted her. Roxas looked at her like she was important, like she mattered-and she did. They were together, every day they could manage, and they were happy.

Once they finished their breakfast, Naminé went to get dressed and Roxas rushed to put everything away. It was too cold to swim in the ocean, but Naminé still wanted to walk along the beach and draw for a while. Then they'd get lunch by the ocean and come back.

Naminé tugged on his hand as soon as they got to their stop. "Let's go, let's go!"

"The ocean isn't going to suddenly disappear," he laughed, but allowed himself to be pulled to the shore. Not many people were around, so they had a stretch of the beach to themselves. It took the work of a moment to set up their blanket and umbrella. "What do you want to do first?" Roxas asked, setting down the cooler they'd brought.

"Let's go take a walk," she declared, and took his hand to get back up. Their feet splashed in the wet sand and the occasional lap from the waves, which made her smile.

Life has a funny way of being mundane. "What's going on next week?" asked Roxas. "I have that biology test on Wednesday, and then an essay due Friday." He made a face, even though he'd already written an outline.

"I have that doctor's appointment on Monday," Naminé began, then nudged him when his frown deepened. "Quit worrying! I'm sure they're just going to tell me my blood sugar is low or something. It's not the end of the world."

He huffed, but nodded. "I'm just glad Olette convinced you. You haven't felt well in months."

Naminé squeezed his hand. "Bad habits die hard. But let's not think about that; it's my birthday and I want happy thoughts. You'll be there for that customer on Thursday, won't you?"

"I'd skip class if I had to. Don't worry, Naminé, I'll be there."

She leaned against him, relieved. "You won't need to skip class; I scheduled it for when you're free." But she appreciated the sentiment.

Their walk along the beach turned into collecting sea shells. Roxas started trying to put them in her hair and calling her a mermaid, but it just made her laugh and shake them off. Eventually they headed back to their spot, carrying the best handful of shells with them. Naminé sat and pulled out her sketchbook while Roxas picked up his camera.

Photography was a new hobby he'd started, sometime during their honeymoon. At first it was a simple desire to document their trip and take pictures of his beautiful wife, but then he found that he enjoyed taking pictures of the people and places around them. It was a hobby Naminé encouraged and his friends bragged about. "Smile, birthday girl." He barely gave Naminé a chance before flashing the camera. "Radiant, as always."

She giggled and poked him in the forehead. "Only because I'm with you." They fell into companionable silence, both focused on their craft. The two of them spent another hour like this before Naminé shut her notebook and stood up. "Let's go eat!"

Roxas also stood up. "Lea said there's a place not far from here that has an ocean view." They packed up and again, holding hands, walked. "Having a good birthday?"

She hummed, simply enjoying the scenery around them. "I definitely am. No responsibilities, no sudden missions of certain death, just me and you having a nice time together."

He made a face, trying to hold back laughter, because she _was_ right. It was a nice, quiet day doing whatever she wanted. Later, when they climbed the train to go back to Twilight Town, they both pressed their hands against the window and watched the scenery change. Maybe a bit childish, but they didn't care. Now was the time to enjoy themselves in the smallest, simplest ways.

Naminé made a beeline for the arts and crafts store, which Roxas was expecting. "I can't decide," she said, rocking on her feet. She'd already zeroed in on two packs of colored pencils. "This one is watercolor colored pencils, and this one is a selection specifically for a wider range of skin colors." On the one hand, experimenting with something new would be fun, but on the other, then she could finally have an easier time drawing people.

As much as Roxas wanted to say both, they only had a coupon for one, and both were just barely within their price range. So he thought about it, thinking over what she got for commissions and what she did for fun. "This one," he said at last, pointing at the collection of skin-colored colored pencils. "You can always ask for the others as a Christmas gift, and with these, you can draw people more often."

"Mm, you're right." She put the other away and smiled. Naminé then browsed the store some more. Roxas admired some picture frames and pretended to hold them up against her. A few minutes longer with his silly antics, and she pulled them to the cashier to pay. The last thing she wanted was getting kicked out of her favorite art store on her birthday, especially because she'd joined in and held a frame to his face too.

The rest of the afternoon was spent window shopping and watching the kids play in the Sandlot. Roxas joined in an impromptu Struggle match at some point, going fairly easy on the smaller children. It made Naminé think he'd be a great dad someday, and when they headed home to get ready for dinner at Kairi's, she said so.

Roxas turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. "It would be nice," he admitted. "We could have a family that was ours." Something different from the one they shared with their friends.

They'd talked about it before, but it was always nice to know they were still on the same page. "You'll be great. Now, I want to lay down a little before we go to Kairi's, so please wake me up with enough time to get ready."

He nodded, and while she rested, he worked on wrapping the present he bought for her. Kairi would provide cake and a dinner party, so that meant he could focus on his gift. Roxas had spent the entire month brainstorming and going through stores. As much as he wanted to get her some jewelry, it wasn't in their budget. Everyone else would think of her art hobby or clothes. His present had to be _special_ and really thought through.

It was a picture of her walking by the waves. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, and it was clear even from the photo that she loved him. On the frame were the words, "_the way you remember me_." Roxas thought it captured her perfectly, and he was sure she'd love it.

Naminé was up and ready quickly, and then it was a short trip to Kairi's. The redhead threw her arms around Naminé and cried, "Happy birthday! Come in, we're just waiting on a couple more people, and dinner is almost ready."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette had already arrived. Ienzo waved from the kitchen, shortly followed by Sora. Lea and Xion were with Riku, Terra, and Aqua. Ven was late, and so were Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Olette came over and pulled Naminé away; she was probably asking about Naminé's commissions again. That, or she wanted to make sure that the blonde was going to the doctor like she suggested, her burgeoning nurse skills coming to the fore.

The remaining guests finally arrived, and everyone crowded around the dinner table. "Cheers to the birthday girl!" Kairi called out, lifting her glass. "Without whom none of us would be here. Thank you, Naminé, and happy birthday."

"_Happy birthday Naminé!_" cheered the rest, raising and clinking glasses.

She blushed and discreetly rubbed her eyes to make sure no tears fell. It was nice to be with friends like this. "Thank you for coming everyone." With that they started passing dishes and talking cheerfully. Kairi, with Sora and Ienzo's help, had baked two different types of lasagna, while Olette and Pence brought several loaves of bread from the bistro to share. There was also salad and mixed fruit.

"I remember when Roxas first started teaching her to skate," Hayner said a while later, when they all started sharing stories about Naminé. "She was pretty decent after a couple hours. Like, she could stay upright and go about fifty feet before falling over."

"When Kairi introduced you," Selphie put in, "I didn't know what to think! At first I thought you were a long-lost sister from where Kairi came, but it turns out it was totally different! She couldn't have picked a nicer sister if she tried."

"I remember when we first met too," Roxas said, and the table leaned forward. He had eyes only for her, and a smile came to her face. "I was in the digital Twilight Town, and I was just saying hello to Pence and Olette when they froze. Of course, I was extremely confused, but then an angel appeared."

"Roxas," Naminé protested, amidst a few "awww"s from the others.

"And then this angel said hello to me," he continued, grinning. "She said she wanted to meet me, at least once."

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard," mumbled Ven down the table, followed by Aqua shushing him.

"I said, 'Me?' and she said, 'Yes, you.' And let me tell you guys, that really made me flustered."

"It was _true_," Naminé said through red cheeks. "And, oh, all right, I thought you were cute too."

The table laughed and then applauded when the couple kissed. Then Kairi called for cake. "You're going to love it, Naminé, the three of us spent ages decorating it," Riku said, and then Kairi brought out the cake.

It was angel food cake, covered with whipped cream and filled with raspberry filling. Sora, Kairi, and Riku had added tiny fruit stars around the edge and placed a marshmallow dove by her name. Blue feathers made out of icing trailed from the bird over the side. "Oh wow, thank you! This looks amazing!" Naminé admired the cake a second longer before allowing it to be cut and taking her slice.

The group ate cake and talked some more, before they eventually had to separate. Roxas and Naminé headed home with presents and leftover cake. "One more present," Roxas said, and pushed the wrapped picture over to her.

"Oh, Roxas, thank you."

"You haven't even opened it," he teased.

Naminé simply shook her head and then pulled off the wrapping paper. A gasp, and she lifted out the picture frame. "It's beautiful, honey, thank you." She turned it this way and that, tracing the words as well.

"Happy birthday, Naminé. I love you."

Naminé embraced him. "I love you too, Roxas. Thank you for the perfect day today."

* * *

It's been a long, long, long-established headcanon of mine that Naminé's birthday is September 28th, the same day as mine. When I first started roleplaying on tumblr, I didn't even think that I would need one, but then someone else in the group I was in said her character's birthday was on such and such a date. So, being young and eighteen, I decided to give Naminé my birthday, a day I wouldn't forget, because then we'd share. It wasn't until later that the obvious symbolism behind September, its birthstone, the sapphire, and the Libra zodiac sign came into play.

CHILDHOOD FRIENDS KAIRI AND IENZO IS DA BOMB!

Young, married RokuNami gives me life. They would absolutely be the type to decide that waiting on marriage would be silly. They'd also be the type to wait until they were a little older, but this is just one possibility.

Shout out to my other friend Gee whose headcanon it is that Roxas does photography. I couldn't help but snitch it for this fic. :)

The simplicity and normality of this fic was inspired by How to Fake a Marriage by quicksilversquared over in the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. If you're a fan of the show, please read her work!


End file.
